Dragon's Dogma: Lyra
by xXValkyrie7Xx
Summary: Lyra was just an average woman living in the little town of Cassardis, where everyone knew each other and had nothing to do but fish and hunt. One day her whole life changes when a dragon attacks Cassardis and takes her heart, making her the new arisen. Read as she lives her life as the arisen and finds love. Femslash.


The End At The Beginning

_"A vast army formed to slay a dragon, the ultimate incarnation of evil. But against such fearsome resistance, the army was crushed. The people's hopes fell upon a chosen one, and with those who followed this gifted soul…_

_In another place, in another life, another child of man blazes your path…"_

"How dark it's gotten! Have you a light source?" The pawn in chain mail with a helmet, iron boots and gauntlets and a blue surcoat, along with a sword and a shield, Salde, asked his master.

The man Savan that wore armour that was just grey and white with no helmet hiding his unkempt brown hair made no response, just taking out a lantern and lit it and then attaching it to his belt.

Savan led the way to the entrance of the old fort that used to be filled with soldiers guarding it and whatever purpose it once had, that purpose is now to be the home of monsters.

"The dragon's roost is just beyond. We must hurry." Salde said to Savan, who is the current arisen, the one whose heart is taken by the dragon and is given the challenge to reclaim it.

Savan and Salde kept going through the entrance and into a cave system where it shows some doors that were locked. None of this mattered to them, only the dragon did.

"We near our journey's end. The final station of our long struggle." Salde commented as they escaped from the cave to reveal the edge of the cliff. There was a path on the right, but before they could even think of taking it, the dragon rose and landed on the stone before the edge.

The dragon rose and then lowered itself to breath fire upon the two guards on the path. They never stood a chance and fell where they were and burnt to death.

**"Come, Arisen. Forge in my fire the next link in the endless chain…" **Savan heard the dragon say and doubted that anyone else would be able to understand what it was saying. He didn't mind it's words and focused on the goblins ahead.

Savan and Salde unsheathed their swords and attacked the goblins with slashes and stabs that made blood splatter on the ground. Salde grabbed the last one while Savan finished it.

They sheathed their swords and headed into a cave where there was a drop which they had to jump down. Once down, they noticed a strange stone there with writing none could understand.

Savan walked up to it and touched it and a dark portal opened up in the air and two women dropped down from it. One had dark skin and hair and was wearling leather and had daggers and a shortbow. The other had robes on and a staff and was old. They were Quince, a strider, and Morganna, a mage.

They got up and opened their hand whiched glowed a sign, the sign of the pawn. They continued into the next area and encountered some goblins with some hobgoblins. They slain them and continued on to the next corridor and through a door they saw a guard being attacked by two goblins.

They assisted him in slaying them and he thanked them and gave Savan a Panacea to assist him. They went on until they saw a snow harpy and had killed it. They went on the bridge ahead and saw the only way was down so they jumped down and landed on a pile of rubble.

There were groups of goblins, hobgoblins and snow harpies, but they were eliminated and after they party was done, a group of guards came and lifted the gate.

When Savan and his pawns approached them, an exasperated man named Ser Palotti and his men began jogging into the next room. He spoke, "The wyrm awaits beyond, ser. I should be proud to guide you. We'd hidden away here, to avoid beasts all around."

The guards were from Gran Soren, given to the Arisen from the duke in hopes for assistance in slaying the dragon. The guards led them into a massive room and Ser Palotti looked towards two giant doors and said "Beyond that grand door, the dragon makes its roost".

Savan and his pawns headed towards the door only to stop when they heard a guard shout and turn around just to see a chimera killing the group of guards. The massive beast had the head and front paws of a lion, hind legs and head of a goat and a tail of a serpent.

The party charged towards the serpent tail to remove it from the body to unbalance the creature. It fell over when they succeded and Savan started viciously slashing his sword at the goat's head. He grabbed onto the goat's head when the beast got back up and kept attacking.

Quince was using a shortbow to attack the chimere while Morganna enchanted the bow with fire and Salde climbed and attacked the lion head. Eventually the chimera roared and fell over not moving. The party recognising it being dead, sheathed their weapons.

**"Now, choose. Flee, or step forth… Take hold of what lies beyond. Claim mastery o'er the eternal ring!" **The dragon's voice thundered theough the room and Savan turned to see the doors opening.

_"And so countless lifetimes come to pass..."_


End file.
